Sex Paralysis
by xDisturbed
Summary: Taric wakes in his room, unable to move his body, worried that he is in sleep paralysis when he notices a ghastly shadow sitting atop his chest. He screams in fear, but his fear quickly forms into arousal as the shadow forms into a beautiful blue-skinned woman whose fingers wrap tight around his cock. "It's so big…" - Evelynn. One Shot, Straight, Smut/Lemon.


The moonlight poured through the cracks between the shutter covering Taric's window above his bed, leaving his room dimly lit. His eyes opened, and he saw a black figure sitting atop his chest with red eyes. He tried to move, but was unable to, his heart beginning to race as he feared he was under sleep paralysis.

He screamed.

" _Sh…"_ The shadowy figure whispered, its feminine voice possessing a ghastly echo. _"Don't panic."_

Taric did the opposite of what the apparition told him, lifting his head as he screamed again, the shadowy figure dissipating before he felt the cold draft of the room touch his bare skin. His blanket was nowhere to be seen, only his black boxers keeping his crotch warm from the cold winter night as he noticed his limbs were spread out, held down by ropes made of what seemed like living purple shadows.

"What's happening?!" Taric asked, trying to move his arms and legs.

" _Be quiet…"_ The shadow spoke again, appearing over his thighs. _"I'm not going to hurt you - only the opposite."_

"W-what do you mean by that?" Taric asked, unable to calm down.

The shadowy figure chuckled, sending shivers down Taric's spine as he watched it manifest into a curvaceous woman with pale blue skin. Her thighs were thick, her hips round, her waist thin, her stomach toned, her large breasts beautifully shaped, and her face extremely attractive; purple lips seductively smiling down at him alongside the gaze of bright, yellow eyes.

The same magic that was holding Taric's limbs down acted as her clothes, moving, purple and pink shadows adorning her arms, legs, hips and breasts, leaving everywhere else alluring revealed. Taric's eyes scanned her in disbelief, unable to believe that someone with such a body could exist. He was no longer afraid, but aroused instead.

"Well, hello…" Taric smiled, his heart beating rapidly still. "What's your name?"

" _Ooh… That's not the reaction I was expecting…"_ The woman said with a laugh, the ghastly sound in her voice gone as it took on a more seductive purr. _"They call me Evelynn."_

She licked her lips, her eyes running down Taric's muscular body. She picked the right man tonight, smiling as her vision fell below well-defined abs to catch a large bulge pressing against black boxers.

" _Well, well, well…"_ Evelynn giggled. _"What do we have here?"_

The shadows around Evelynn's fingers formed sharp, pink talons, Taric unable to move his eyes away as he watched them approach his crotch.

"H-hey…" Taric stammered, trying to move, his panic returning "W-what're you doing?"

Evelynn chuckled as she pierced Taric's boxers, tearing the garment into two before his cock flew out. Her eyes widened, and so did her smile, the shadows on her fingers going away to reveal lithe fingers with long, well-taken care of nails. She wrapped all ten of them around his cock, the sure size of his shaft dwarfing her as she was amazed that there was still space for a few more fingers.

" _It's so big…"_ Evelynn commented, moving her hands up to the top of his cock's head before sliding them back down. _"The biggest yet…"_

A pure expression of joy was on her face, her lips being wetted by her tongue again and again as her eagerness was quite apparent. She lowered her face towards Taric's member, opening her mouth and engulfing his head between her beautiful smile.

"Oh…" Taric groaned, keeping his eyes open to watch her.

He felt her tongue fluttering against his head, Taric shivering a bit as she couldn't help but moan again from the pleasure. His eyes didn't dare to move away from Evelynn, watching her lower her head even more and more as she took more of his length into her mouth. She had to move her hands out of the way, her lips coming around to the very bottom of his shaft as he couldn't believe that she could take it so deep into her throat without any issues.

Evelynn rose her head, swiveling her tongue around Taric's shaft as she made her way up, his member now coated in her saliva. Once she reached the top, his head still in her mouth, she plummeted back down, no sign of a gag before she did it again, but quicker, and then again, even quicker. Soon enough, she was bobbing her head up and down on his entire length, Taric's toes curling up as he clenched his teeth.

"Ah…" Evelynn breathed as she finally released Taric's cock from her mouth, moving a hand to stroke it as she licked her lips. "I can't have you cumming yet."

The shadows covering her breasts faded away, allowing Taric to see them for what they truly were. He was dumbfounded, amazed by the perfect form they had despite their size, imagining how great it would be to have her taut, purple nipples inside of his mouth as he started to salivate.

Evelynn took hold of her breasts, squeezing into them as she watched Taric's mouth remain agape. She captured her nipples between her fingers, pulling onto them before moaning and closing her eyes, putting on a show for the bound man.

" _Enjoying yourself?"_ She giggled, the yellow flare from her eyes returning as she looked down at Taric.

He slowly nodded his head.

" _Good."_ Evelynn smiled, moving her hands to the undersides of her breasts before she lowered herself.

Evelynn engulfed his cock between her bosom, Taric feeling her warm breasts surrounding his wetted member. She then started to move her breasts up and down, Taric groaning as he tilted his head back into his pillow, breathing heavily as he could feel his manhood swell up. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, things becoming worse as Evelynn's lips came against the head of his cock, swallowing it before flicking her tongue against it.

"Oh…" He breathed, his chest rising and sinking.

Taric seized up, trying to close his legs together as he came inside Evelynn's warm mouth, a spurt of his cum leaving his cock with each twitch it made. Warmth enveloped his body, his eyes opening to see Evelynn clean his tip, causing him to shiver from sensitivity before she took all his semen down her throat.

" _Ah…"_ Evelynn sighed disappointedly, licking her lips as she looked over at Taric. _"Are you still able to go?"_

Taric hesitated to answer, taking a few deep breaths for nodding his head. With a woman that beautiful, his penis would never go soft again.

"Just give me a few moments." He muttered.

Evelynn laughed and shook her head. _"Fine."_

As she waited, the shadows crept away from her form, revealing the rest of her beautiful, pale-blue flesh as she was still straddling his thighs before Taric told her he was ready.

" _Good."_ Evelynn smiled.

She moved forward, her knees surrounding Taric's waist as she hovered over his member. She placed a hand on Taric's chest, the other moving underneath herself and between her legs, taking firm hold of his shaft before guiding it against her lips. Evelynn locked eyes with Taric and bit her bottom lip, giving him a sheepish look before she pushed his tip into her womanhood.

"Oh..!" Evelynn cried out, closing her eyes as she arched her back.

She lowered herself down, moving her hand to join the other on Taric's toned pecs. Her southern lips hugged his shaft, making way down his length as she dropped her rear down onto his thighs.

"God…" Evelynn breathed, shaking her head before opening her eyes, hair nails slightly scratching Taric's chest. "You feel great."

"T-thanks." Taric awkwardly laughed, biting his bottom lip as she moved.

Evelynn began to bounce up and down Taric's manhood, her lips quivering with ecstasy as her breasts joined alongside her rhythm. She was slow at first, but it was clear that that pace wouldn't satisfy a woman like her. She began to speed up, and Taric's bed started to squeak, her breasts audibly smacking against her ribcage alongside her moans as she rode him vehemently.

"Oh!" She cried out, closing her eyes.

Evelynn rose her hands to her bosom, harshly squeezing her breasts as she curled her toes up behind her. She arched her back and opened her eyes to see the ceiling above her, laughing as she couldn't believe how much she was losing control of herself.

"Move your hands." Evelynn ordered.

"I can't." Taric replied.

"T-try again." Evelynn stammered.

Taric no longer felt the crawling shadows pinning his arms down, happy as he was finally able to move them. The first thing he did was move them forward, taking hold of Evelynn's perfect hips as he guided her up and down his unbelievable length.

"Yes!" Evelynn moaned, her fingers tweaking her nipples as she closed her eyes again. "Hit me, you beast!"

Taric moved his right hand past her hips and behind her, bringing it down against her ass as he felt her flesh jiggle inside his palms.

"Yes!" Evelynn cried out, writhing as she closed her knees together atop his stomach. "Again!"

Taric obliged, spanking the mysterious woman again, eliciting a louder moan from her throat as she seemed to live off that pain. She bent over, her breasts in his face, Taric taking the cue to engulf a nipple between his lips before sucking on it. His other hand joined in on the fun, both coming crashing down on Evelynn's supple backside as he heard her constantly moaning above him with each strike.

"Oh, god!" Evelynn exclaimed. "You're _so_ big!"

Taric chuckled, his member starting to feel sore as Evelynn rode it zealously. He ignored the pain he was beginning to feel, happy to please this beautiful woman whose ass he dug his fingers into, starting to move his hips on his own back into her movements. His mouth moved to the other breast, circling his tongue around its nipple before gently biting down.

"Oh…" Evelynn breathed. "You're the best prey I've had yet."

Taric ignored the odd word Evelynn used, trying to endure as long as he could as he could feel himself succumbing to her skillful riding.

"E-Evelynn…" Taric breathed, releasing her nipple from his mouth as he rested his head down onto his pillow.

He looked up to see her smiling down at him, her hands by the sides of his head as she ceased her riding. Instead, she bottomed out, and began to roll her hips in circles with him deep inside of her.

"G-go ahead." She ordered, licking her lips before closing her eyes, moving her hips quicker. "Fill me."

Taric couldn't pull out even if he wanted to, his cock swallowed by her tight sex as she slid down to the bottom of his shaft, letting him twitch inside of her.

"Oh…" Taric groaned, unable to stretch his legs out as he came.

Evelynn shook her head and rose herself up, letting Taric's large cock slip out of her womanhood before it fell back onto his stomach. She sat down onto her heels between his legs, watching his perfect pecs rise and fall each time he panted. Her hands moved down, and she took hold of his cock with both her hands, the man recoiling as her fingers tightened around his shaft.

"N-no more…" He stuttered, closing his eyes as she shook his penis back and forth slowly. "I c-can't."

" _Oh…"_ Evelynn sighed, letting go of his cock. _"That's too bad…"_

Taric opened his eyes to see two, skinny shadows emerge from behind Evelynn, her sharp talons returning as the skinny shadows formed pink daggers which closed in on his face.

" _Once again… a woman is left unsatisfied."_ Evelynn said, licking her lips as her eyes fell down to his cock.

"I-I'm sorry!" Taric stated, the daggers poised in front of his eyes. "L-let's go again."

" _Oh, no… Your friend here is out of commission."_ Evelynn laughed, pulling her shadows away from Taric's face as she hid her talons. _"I can't kill you. You're too precious to be my prey."_

"P-prey..?" Taric asked.

" _I'm a succubus. One who kills after she's had her fun with her victim..."_ Evelynn responded, shadows covering her skin like when she first emerged. _"But… your friend down below convinced me to spare your life."_

Taric awkwardly and nervously chuckled.

" _I will be returning every night from now on, so please... I need you to be able to last more than two rounds."_ Evelynn stated, licking her lips as her hands ran against Taric's torso. _"I wonder how many nights it'll take before you can make me cum…"_

She laughed as she returned to her prior state; a shadowy figure with red eyes. Her laugh echoed in the room as she began to fade away, disappearing into the blacks of the room before the shadows which crawled against Taric's body did the same.


End file.
